


our home

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [308]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, New Trollmarket, crafting, jlaire, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Claire has a small surprise for Jim.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [308]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	our home

“Jim, what do you think?” Claire asked as she happily dragged Jim outside of the small house they shared in New Trollmarket. His rough, stone like hand felt strange against her own skin, but she was now used to it and his trollish features, and wouldn’t change a thing. She loved living here with him. “Look what I made!”

As she closed the door, the half troll noticed something new. On the door was now a handmade plate made out of iron, that read  _ Home of Trollhunter Jim Lake Jr and Claire Nuñez _ . It was simple and had a few extra dents on it, but it was homemade and it was obvious that Claire had put a lot of love into it. She had made it for  _ their  _ home, all by herself to surprise him.

Yes,  _ their _ home. New Trollmarket was their home now. The place deep underground where all sources of light were large glowing crystals, gems and hearthstone.

A smile grew on on his face and he looked at Claire was a sweet expression. He really loved her and everything she did.

“It’s amazing Claire! And it fits so well.”

The human blushed slightly.

“Well, we have been living here for a couple of months now, and this is really beginning to feel like our home, our house, so I wanted to make something that showed it. First I wanted flowers, but those wouldn’t do well down here, so then I thought, hey, a nameplate for a house sounds l good. I love it here with you Jim, and I would never change a thing.”

Jim felt how Claire’s grip around his hand tightened. He wanted to tighten his grip as well, but with his strength he did not want to risk breaking Claire’s bones. Instead, he kept smiling, before he picked her up and spun her around in the air, all while she laughed.

And before he put her down, they kissed.

“Thank you Claire, it’s a really nice gift. I love living here with you too. I love you.”


End file.
